


Tempt Me, Tease Me, Leave Me Breathless

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And remind him how special he is, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom Harry, Exhibitionism, Harry decides to treat his boy, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sub Louis, Teasing, Tickling, hints at that anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an article attacking all of Louis' insecurities is published, Harry decides he needs to remind his boy of just how important and special, and loved he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt Me, Tease Me, Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on "Breathless" by The Corrs.
> 
> Yikes! I cannot believe I'm posting this. I never write smut. Oh I'll read it, but I've never really been one to sit down and write it. But I am so happy with how this turned out! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Basically just shameless, self-indulgent Louis-lovin'! Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmark if you enjoyed it! :)

Louis had been off lately. Everyone had taken notice. Liam would catch Harry’s glance and raise an eyebrow and Harry could do nothing except shrug. He’d tried to find out what was up with his boy, but each time he attempted to ask, Louis would shoot him down. It was starting to drive Harry crazy. He hated seeing Louis like this. Louis was the absolute personification of sunshine and happiness and joy. But these past weeks, he seemed so drained and just not himself. His temper flared at the drop of a hat and he’d even went off on Niall for eating the last of the pretzels they kept backstage. Niall’s jaw had dropped, not really knowing what to do. After he’d gotten yelled at by Louis, he’d sulked off to find Harry.

“What is wrong with him, Haz?” Niall asked, “You gotta do something. He almost tore me head off and I’m not sure how much more any of us can take of this. We’re all walking on eggshells around him, mate. You have got to do something about him.”

Harry pushed back his curls with the palm of his hand, “Niall, I’ve tried. He’s freezing me out too. I-I don’t know what to do. It’s scaring me, to be honest. He never withdraws from me, ever.”

“Look,” Niall said, shifting his weight from foot to foot, “We have the next week off. You two just...take some time together. Just for you. Hole up in that mansion of yours and make crazy hot love to each other. That usually does the trick.”

Harry chuckled lightly at Niall’s remark. The boys were no strangers to his and Louis’ sex life. They’d all walked in on them too many times to even keep track of. And it was no mystery that he and Louis had a very colorful sexual appetite. Harry glanced to Louis who was flopped onto the couch, watching something on the telly. He was frowning and had his face contorted into a scowl. It was very unbecoming. Harry bit his lower lip. Maybe Niall did have a point. Maybe all Louis needed was for someone to fuck that sour mood right out of him. Harry could do that. Anytime they had sex Louis became giggly and soft and pliant and cuddly. Harry missed his giggly, soft, plaint, cuddly boy so, so badly.

“We’ll see,” Harry said to Niall.

“Alright guys,” one of the handlers peered into the green room, “You hit the stage in five.”

\--

After the show, they headed back to their hotel. Harry and Louis climbed into the backseat of their black SUV. Louis glanced out the window, tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Hey, do you maybe want to stop at McDonald’s or something?” Harry asked. He knew Louis loved his nuggets.

“I just want to go back to the hotel, Haz,” Louis replied, not looking at him.

Harry frowned, “Louis, please talk to me,” he begged, “I-I don’t like seeing you like this. The other boys are concerned too…”

“Oh great!” Louis snapped, “So you’ve all been talking about me, have you?”

“It’s not like that,” Harry shook his head, concern contorting his face, “Really. We’re just worried. You even yelled at Niall, babe. You _never_ yell at Niall. We’re just worried, Lou. _I’m_ worried. Something’s been eating at you lately and you won’t tell me what. ‘s...frustrating.”

Louis turned to Harry so sharply that it took Harry back a bit, “I’m fine, H. Just drop it okay? I don’t need you - or the other guys - trying to figure me out, okay? I’m not a fucking puzzle or summat for you to fuss over and try to put back together. I’ve had a bad week, alright? People are entitled to bad weeks, are they not?”

“They are,” Harry chose his words carefully, “but this has been longer than just a week, Lou. And I’ve seen you deal with bad weeks. It’s not...it’s not like this. I just wish you’d talk to me.”

“I don’t _have_ to talk to you about anything, H. We don’t _have_ to tell each other every little details of our fucking lives, do we?”

Harry scowled. Okay. This was starting to get unacceptable. Harry had had enough. “You are flirting on a fine line here, Lou,” Harry warned.

“What are you going to do?” Louis pulled a face, “Spank me?”

Harry was stricken. He and Louis often traded roles in the bedroom. They enjoyed dominating and being submissive towards each other in bed. It was what they did. And sometimes that included punishments like spanking. But Harry would never, ever spank Louis when he was in a mood like this. When it boiled down to it, everything that took place when they were intimate was for their pleasure. Even the punishments. Harry would never spank Louis like this. The thought that Louis thought he would cut Harry deeply.

“Lou...I wouldn’t…” Harry’s voice was soft and gentle. He reached out to stroke Louis’ thigh with his fingertips but Louis jerked away from him. And that...that hurt even worse. Tears stung at Harry’s eyes. He hated this. Absolutely hated it. He was ready to fast forward through this and get to the parts where Louis would spend his anger and get out of this mood and when everything would be okay again.

“Do you really think I’d spank you right now?” Harry asked again, “Is that what you think?”

Louis sulked for a moment before shaking his head, “No,” he replied quietly, “No. I know you wouldn’t, H.”

“Good,” Harry ran a hand through his curls, “because I wouldn’t. You’re upset about something. It’s my job to make it better, not worse. Now will you please, please tell me what’s wrong sweetheart? I need you to tell me so that I can help you. We’re partners, Lou. You don’t have to face whatever it is you’re facing alone. I’ll face it with you, okay? But please tell me,” Harry attempted to reach out again. He brushed the chestnut hair behind Louis’ ear softly. Louis didn’t jerk away from the touch this time.

“You wanna know what’s wrong lately?” Louis asked, his tone still biting.

“Yes, of course I do,” Harry replied earnestly.

“Alright,” Louis pulled his phone from the pocket of his sweatshirt. His finger flicked over the screen a bit before he handed it over to Harry, “Read that article,” Louis said.

Harry’s eyes scanned the screen. It was a stupid article. It really was. Not even from a credible journalist source. It was more of an opinion piece really. It was one stupid person’s stupid opinion. The article was pretty much trashing Louis. Harry knew articles like this well. He’d several written about himself saying his voice sounded like a frog and his face was too pale and calling out every little detail. He learned to shrug those articles off. He knew Louis had his fair share of articles too. This one in particular attacked everything - his voice, his weight, his facial features. Harry’s stomach churned as he read the article. It was as if all of Louis’ insecurities were written write there and black and white - published and validated.

“Lou…” Harry handed back the phone after locking it, “...you know this isn’t true, right?”

“Harry, it’s the same things people have been telling me for years. You hear it enough, it starts to become real. I can’t sing. I’m useless in the band. I have the body of a girl. My face looks like a rodent.”

“Lou…”

“Harry, stop okay? It’s all stuff I’ve been told since I was a teenager. And yeah I get that the public has been mean to the rest of you boys too. But it seems like it always is me, you know? I can never get a break from it. And while lately things have been better, this article...it just brought back all these old feelings. And what if...what if they’re right?”

Harry sighed. He hated hearing Louis say these things. Ever since the X-Factor, Louis had struggled with hearing these things. And it was always so hard on him. Louis really took those things to heart. But lately things had been so much better for him. Ever since the fans had put on Project No Control, Louis’ confidence had spiked. He’d stopped taking away the mic and he picked his stage clothes to show off his body more and more. He had this confidence on stage, a huge beaming smile. He flirted with the crowds. He flittered around the stage like a happy little mischievous imp. Harry had loved to see Louis so much more confident in front of the crowds. He was scared that this article was going to strip that all away.

“Louis...this article is shit. You know that, babe. I know you do. You are so strong, Lou. We wouldn’t be us without you. You keep us all together. After Zayn left, you were so broken up about it, but you held all the rest of us together. You make us who we are, Lou. And the fans know that. The fans adore you, Lou. They love you so, so much. Think of Project No Control. They did that for you. Because they wanted to give you recognition, Lou. You are so special and so important, baby.”

“I just...when you hear those things enough Haz, like what that article said...you can’t help but believe them.”

“Fine then,” Harry threw his shoulders back.

“What?”

“I’ll just have to make sure you hear the good things more then. When we get back to the hotel, Lou, I am going to show you just how fucking special you are.”

\--

Harry slid his key into the door and unlocked it. They headed inside the suite they were sharing. They had one more night here, then tomorrow afternoon, it was on the plane back home. Harry glanced around the room for a moment and thought of all the packing they still had to do. But packing could wait. Tonight was going to be about treating his boy - making sure he knew by the end of it just how important and special he really was. Harry latched the locks on the door as Louis tossed his little backpack onto the loveseat.

“Get undressed,” Harry instructed, “And lay back against the pillows.”

Louis looked at Harry and blinked.

“Don’t make me ask you again,” Harry said a little harsher. Louis nodded and pulled the sweatshirt up over his head before toeing off his Vans and wriggling out of his tight black jeggings. He was just in his boxers now. He paused for a moment, glancing at Harry who fixed him with a pointed look. Louis stripped out of those too. He crawled up onto the bed, laying back against the pillows, adjusting them slightly under his head and neck.

“Good boy,” Harry stroked at Louis’ fringe as he opened the bedside table to retrieve some of their things. Louis craned his neck to the side slightly to see what Harry was getting out. Harry removed their pair of handcuffs from the drawer. Louis’ eyes widened slightly with anticipation.

Harry chuckled lightly at Louis’ reaction, “This okay, babe?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and Harry smiled to himself as he wrapped the chain through the iron rods of the headboard. He then latched the metal bracelets to Louis’ wrists. Louis pulled at the restraint a bit, testing it.

“Not too uncomfortable, is it?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, “N-no. ‘s fine.” Harry smirked. Already Louis’ sounded totally wrecked. Harry kneeled up next to Louis’ hips. He took in the sight of his boy for a bit. Louis was stretched out completely open and vulnerable. His hands raised above his head, stretching his torso slightly. Harry always thought Louis looked so, so beautiful like this. And it was always something so special for Harry. Louis who was always so loud and so demanding would become so pliant and that was all just for Harry.

“You look beautiful like this,” Harry said, “Really, Lou.”

Louis blushed prettily under the compliment. Harry smiled softly as he reached up to touch his boy. He ran his fingertips over Louis’ arms, his collarbones, down his chest, ghosting over the already-hard nipples. His fingers traveled down Louis’ sides, down his stomach. Louis’ stomach clenched and Harry heard him let a breath release through his nose. Louis always was so sensitive. It was something Harry always took full advantage of. He raked his fingernails down Louis’ ribs and scribbled them over his stomach. Louis let out a giggle and tried to curl into himself, but couldn’t thanks to the handcuffs.

“You know,” Harry smirked, still lazily scribbling his nails across Louis’ skin as his boy shook and giggled beneath him, “I love your tummy, Lou. It’s perfect. And yeah, it’s a little soft. But I love that. All the better to cuddle you and tickle you,” Harry bit down on his smirk, squeezing and tickling Louis’ lovehandles. Louis squealed and his hips bucked up off the mattress. The handcuffs were rattling against the headboard.

“Harry...Harry please!” Louis begged, breathlessly.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, his tickling had eased up. Now he was just lazily raking his fingertips back and forth over the little pooch of Louis’ tummy as it shook and clenched under his touches, “What’s that, babe?”

“You...you’re driving me crazy!” Louis cried, “ _tickles so much!_ ”

“Well that’s the point, innit?” Harry grinned, “I could tickle this little tummy all day and all night, Lou. ‘s absolutely perfect.”

“Hazza!” Louis cried out, “I _can’t!_ I can’t take it!”

“You can,” Harry grinned again, “And you are. I don’t think you realize how much I love your tummy. Love everything about you, but this is definitely one of my favorite things about you, Lou,” Harry kept at it a bit more until Louis had tears streaking down his cheeks. Harry decided then that he needed to move on. He could always come back to Louis’ tummy later.

“You know what else I love?” Harry asked, stopping the strokes on Louis’ stomach.

“What?” Louis asked, his voice cottony and so wrecked already.

“You’re eyes,” Harry straddled Louis’ hips. He reached up and thumbed at the soft under eyelids, “The most beautiful shade of blue, Louis. Absolutely gorgeous. I can see those eyes from across the room, you know. And they still make my stomach flutter when I do.”

“They’re just blue,” Louis said, a little pouty.

“Not just blue,” Harry shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose, “but the most _beautiful_ shade of blue, Lou. You’re really quite stunning, you know. Still can take my breath away, you know.”

“Stop,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Never,” Harry shook his head, “That article really bothered you, Louis. You took to heart the hateful things that person wrote. I’m proving to you how wrong they were.”

“Haz…” Louis started, twisted a little in his handcuffs, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

“You know what else I love about you?” Harry asked casually.

Louis rolled his eyes, “What?”

“Your lips,” Harry smirked and Louis made a scoffing sound. “ ‘s true!” Harry insisted, “I love your lips. Always so soft and perfectly kissable!” And on that note, Harry leaned forward and gently captured Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. It was sweet, extremely sweet considering the fact that Harry was straddling Louis who was chained to the bed. Louis whined a little when Harry eventually pulled away.

“Oh hush that,” Harry scolded, “You’ll get more kisses later.”

Louis huffed and Harry laughed, “Wanna know what else I love about you?” Louis nodded shyly, his cheeks completely flushed pink. “I love your neck,” Harry said, stroking Louis’ pulse point with his thumb, “And I love this little spot right here,” Harry leaned forward and sucked a bruise on the sensitive flesh there. Louis keened, whining deeply and lifting his hips off from the mattress.

“That’s one of my favorite spots to mark you,” Harry mused, “After your thighs of course. But we still have a bit to go until we get there,” he grinned as Louis let another deep whine escape.

“Love your collarbones too,” Harry said, fingertips ghosting over Louis’ collarbones, “And _this,_ ” Harry ran his finger over the ink across Louis’ chest, “This is honestly one of my favorites of yours. It looks so beautiful on you, Lou. And when you wear low cut tops, I _swear_ it gets me so hard,” Louis moaned at that admission and Harry smirked, “Don’t act like you don’t know it does,” Harry continued, “You should really wear that red shirt again. You know the one. Can hardly contain myself when you do, Lou. You’re absolutely sinful.”

Louis moaned again and Harry chuckled, “It’s true, you know. You’re _sinful,_ Lou,” Harry ran his hands over Louis’ sides, “Been five years and I still have to fight to keep my hands off you in public. There’s so many times when I just want to take you right there in front of everyone. When we’re on stage...you know I get so hard. Wanna grab you and fuck you right there in front of the whole crowd. Show them all who you belong to.”

The sound Louis made was something like a soft sob. His hands hung limply and his head lolled to one side. He looked up at Harry through his lashes, pupils dark and wrecked. His cheeks were stained even deeper pink and Harry couldn’t help but know Louis was the most beautiful boy in the world.

“Look at you,” Harry’s fingertips reached up to ghost over Louis’ nipples, “So wrecked already and we’ve barely just begun. Gonna be a long night for you, huh babe?” Harry grinned, tweaking a nipple. Louis cried out, back arching off the bed as best he could manage. Harry smirked. Louis’ nipples were tiny and crazy-sensitive to even the slightest of touches. If Harry was feeling exceptionally cruel, he could make his boy come just from paying sole attention to his nipples.

“H-Harry!” Louis whined as Harry took both nipples under the pads of his fingers, rolling them roughly.

“Hmm?” Harry asked languidly, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Something the matter?”

“Harry!” Louis gasped as Harry tugged both nipples, “Please! _Please!_ You’ve proved your point. You love me and you love my body and that article...that article was stupid. Please, _please_ just fuck me already!”

Harry smirked, “Begging to be fucked, are you?” He asked teasingly, “Not really in a position to be calling the shots, are you? Besides, I don’t think you believe enough yet just how wrong that article was. And besides, love. I’m just getting started,” Harry yanked both nipples harshly, pulling them away from Louis’ chest. Louis screamed.

“Haz! Haz you...you have to stop!”

“Mmm,” Harry tilted his head to the side, “I don’t think I do.”

Harry knew if Louis really, really, really wanted any of this to stop, all he’d have to do was word out. But Harry knew Louis wouldn’t. Louis never did. They were both having fun with this.

“Harry!” Louis wined as Harry continued to pinch and play with his nipples. They were so hard, like little diamonds already. Harry just smirked watching his boys face contort and react. He was always so responsive and Harry absolutely loved that. It was one of the hugest turn-ons, really. Harry watched as he gentled his hands slightly. He just ghosted his fingertips over Louis’ nipples. Louis was still shaking beneath him, but he had a lazy smile playing at the corners of his lips. Harry couldn’t help but smile at seeing his boy like that - blissed out and genuinely happy for the first time in what was almost two weeks.

“Look at you,” Harry mused, Louis’ blushing and ducking his head slightly, “So beautiful. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you baby? Love having me spoil you like this. Love having me spoil your body like this.”

“Hazza…” Louis’ voice was soft and shy.

“I know you do,” Harry leaned forward, covering Louis’ left nipple with his mouth while still working over the right one with his fingers. Louis keened, let out a deep whine again. His hips arched up off the bed as Harry sucked at the sensitive, tortured little bud.

“You...you’re _killing_ me, H,” Louis managed to say, his voice completely wrecked, "Can't...can't take much more!"

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, “Nah. Would miss you too much if I killed you. Just...torturing you a bit.”

“ _Christ!_ ” Louis hissed as Harry’s teeth sunk in.

Harry laughed, “Wanna know what else I love about you?” Harry asked, finally abandoning Louis’ nipples.

“Wh...what?” Louis managed to ask.

“Well,” Harry stuck the tip of his tongue out a bit as he thought it over for a moment, “I’ve already mentioned your stomach, but I could mention it again. Just because I love it so much.”

“Styles!” Louis squeaked as Harry’s fingertips brushed back and forth right above Louis’ belly button, “Harry! Hazza! I can’t...please just... _please_ fuck me. _‘s too much. ‘s all too much!_ ” Louis begged. Harry glanced up to notice Louis had tears in his eyes.

“Say your word and we’ll stop,” Harry reminded me, “Do you want me to stop, Louis?”

“N-no!” Louis rasped, “ ‘s just...so much!”

“That’s the point, Lou,” Harry giggled, “You’ve been in such a sour mood. That article really upset you, baby. And tonight is all about you. All about me showing you how special you are. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“I-I know,” Louis nodded, “Always so good to me, baby.”

“We’re good to each other,” Harry reminded him, “Now then, your thighs!” Harry exclaimed, taking Louis by surprise, “Love your thighs! So strong and thick and look so good in those jeggings you always wear, boo. Make me crazy, your thighs do! You have the most _sinful_ thighs! They’re absolutely edible!” Harry grinned before he began sucking bruises against the insides of Louis’ thighs.

Louis was sobbing now. Harry knew his boy was completely overstimulated and that every little touch was just on the other side of being too much. But they had a week off from work starting tonight, and Harry figured he could mark his boy up a bit. He continued to pepper little bruises against Louis’ meaty thighs. Louis’ feet kicked and his hips jerked up off the bed. The little noises he made were absolutely sinful - he gasped little sobs, squeaked, moaned. Harry could listen to his boy’s noises all the time.

“Could record you,” Harry mumbled, “Make a soundtrack of just how loud you get. Play in when we’re traveling. Could be sitting on a plane with the other boys, or be out shopping, with my earbuds in and could be listening to you being utterly taken apart by me. No one would even know.”

“Christ!” Louis sobbed, “Hazza... _Hazza!_ ”

“Could be sitting with you on the jet with the boys. I slip an earbud into your ear and we listen to you being completely wrecked. Li and Niall will think we’re listening to like, The Stones or summat but really we’re listening to you moaning and begging and crying for me to just fuck you.”

“God damn it!” Louis thrashed on the bed, “Styles!”

Harry chuckled, patting Louis’ hip, “Alright, alright. I’m being a tad mean, aren’t I?” Harry asked, “Tell me what you want baby, and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want...I want you to touch me.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve been touching you,” Harry smirked, stroking a finger down the inside of Louis’ thighs, over the bite marks he left there.

“Christ, H! You _know_ what I mean!” Louis cried.

“Tell me,” Harry’s smirk deepened, “Want to hear it from you, Lou. Where do you want to be touched?”

Harry knew Louis could get this way - soft and a little on the shy side. Louis always had such a dirty mouth on him, but when Harry dommed him, that all went right out the window. Louis blushed furiously, ducking his head. His chin resting on his chest.

“M...my...cock,” Louis whispered.

“What was that sweetheart?” Harry asked, pressing his index finger into a bruise.

“My...cock!” Louis gasped.

“All you had to do was ask, love,” Harry grinned.

His hand wandered up to Louis’ cock - already blood-heavy and painfully hard. Harry couldn’t help but smirk. He’d done that. A little jolt of pride coursed through him. He ran his fingertips over the head of Louis’ cock. It was already wet with precome and Harry used that to his advantage. He spread the precome over Louis’ head, teasing his fingertips over the tip. Louis let out another scream. Harry smirked, making a mental note to get his boy a throat lozenge when all was said and done.

“Hazza!” Louis cried, “You...you’re _teasing_ me!”

“Am I?” Harry blinked at Louis, the picture of perfect innocence, “I had no idea.”

“God damn it!” Louis’ hips thrashed against the bed as Harry tickled Louis’ tip, “Hate you so much right now!”

“Oh you do not,” Harry chuckled.

“I do too!”

“Well then,” Harry smirked, “that’s just not very nice is it? I was going to be nice and take you in just a few more seconds. But hmm...not after that little remark. I could do this all night,” Harry’s smirk broke into a grin as he continued to tickle Louis’ leaking tip. His cock was literally crying, begging for it just as Louis was. And as desperately as Harry wanted to taste him, he did have some self-restraint. He could hold out all night if he had too.

“Love your cock, Lou,” Harry grinned, keeping up the torture, “Love how gorgeous it is. All flushed and desperate for me. Just like you are. Love you so much, Louis William Tomlinson. You are _so fucking important_ and special and _you matter so much._ You’re fucking gorgeous, baby. _So fucking gorgeous._ And you are so important to us as a band, Lou. You make us who we are. You matter so much. And that person who wrote that article wrote it from a very dark place. Anyone who says such hateful things surely must have a lot wrong in their own life. What she wrote was wrong, Lou. So, so wrong. You are amazing. Your body is amazing. Your voice is perfection. Everything about you is perfect and wonderful!”

Louis was whining, high-pitched and breathy - little pants escaping his lips as his body twitched uncontrollably - overwhelmed and overstimulated from both the teasing and the compliments. It was honestly such a beautiful sight.

“Hazza,” Louis sobbed, “I... _I need you._ ”

“And you’ll have me,” Harry promised, “I’ll take care of you in just a bit, sweetheart,” Harry’s nail scraped gently against Louis’ tip. Louis bucked, letting out another gasping sob.

“I swear to God, H. If you don’t fucking...do something…”

“I _am_ doing something, baby,” Harry teased, “But, I suppose I could do something else,” Harry pretended to think it over, “I could just stop teasing you. You’d like that, right? Finally a break. I could just stop and then oh...I dunno...see if Preston wants to drive me to Micky D’s because you did deny me my Snackwrap earlier, Lou. Could leave you like this while I go out and get a bite.”

That seemed to do it.

A loud sob tore through Louis. His whole body thrashed against the bed. His cuffs rattling violently against the metal headboard.

“Hey, hey,” Harry rubbed his hands over Louis’ thighs, “ ‘m kidding, baby. I’m not gonna do that to you. This is about you, okay? And treating you. ‘s about making you feel good and loved and taken care of tonight, yeah? So that’s what I’m gonna do? Besides,” Harry grinned, tickling Louis’ hip a bit, “I don’t think I could have held out much longer anyway.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but his words caught in his throat as Harry took his length down. It didn’t take long before Louis came with a gasping shout. His whole body was shaking and Harry swallowed down all that Louis had to give. After, Harry moved up against the pillows to brush the fringe from Louis' forehead as Louis’ rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Hi,” Louis said lazily, twisting his head upwards to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Hi yourself,” Harry whispered, still stroking the matted fringe off Louis’ dampened forehead, “How are you?”

“ ‘m good,” Louis smiled lazily, “very good, actually.”

Harry laughed, “Well that’s good. You’re smiling, baby. Missed your smile this past week.”

“I know,” Louis sighed sleepily, nestling into Harry’s arm, “ ‘m sorry I was so cold and sort of...pissy about that article. I was in such a bad mood and I took it out on everyone. ‘m sorry.”

“ ‘s okay, Lou. I know that article really hurt you, baby. I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

“I know. Thank you...for tonight,” Louis’ eyes were glassy, “Needed this.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, “Wanted to treat you a bit. Remind you of how loved you are. Make you feel good.”

“You always do all those things, Hazza,” Louis said, pressing his nose to Harry’s arm, “You’re always so good to me, baby.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too,” Louis pulled back slightly, “Now then, what do you say you hurry up and uncuff me and fuck me?”

Harry laughed, “That sounds like a plan, babe.”

\--

Later that night, as they were both laying bed completely boneless, holding each other tightly in their arms as if they were afraid to let go, Louis said -

“Hazza, thank you. I-I am sorry I let the article get to me so much. But you...you reminded me of how loved I am. You were right when you said the lady who wrote that must have been in a bad place. She’s just a bully.”

“Exactly, sweetheart,” Harry tightened his hold on Louis’. More often than not, Louis was always the big spoon. But Harry knew that tonight, Louis needed to be held and cuddled, “You are so, so important, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Louis sighed before smiling, “Proper wrecked me tonight, didn’t you?”

“That I did,” Harry smirked smugly.

“Oh stop that,” Louis kicked his foot back, making contact with Harry’s shin, “I know you have that smug look on your face.”

Harry gasped, affronted, “I can’t help it!” He protested, “You’d be smug too if you were in my position.”

“Oh babe,” Louis chuckled, “I will be.”

“What’s that mean?” Harry asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Tomorrow night we’ll be back home,” Louis’ voice was languid as he said, “And as soon as we walk through the door, I’m going to haul your skinny little arse upstairs to the bedroom and show you just how special you are to me.”

“Oh is that so?” Harry asked, not being able to fight the excited little smile that crossed his face.

“Of course, babe. You proper _tortured_ me tonight, darling. And I can’t wait to give you the same.”

Harry bit down on the smile spreading across his face, “Do your worst, Tomlinson.”

Louis chuckled, “Oh, believe me, darling. I will.”


End file.
